makomermaidsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie
Nixie was the main character in Mako Mermaids Season 1. She was not present on the show after Season 1, because she left Mako with Lyla. Throughout Mako Mermaids Nixie appears in Season 1, along with Lyla and Sirena. In Outcasts, they are cast out of the Southern Pod for letting a land boy, Zac Blakeley, into the Moon Pool while they were supposed to be keeping watch. This results in Zac becoming a merman, which in turn results in the Pod leaving Mako, without Nixie, Sirena, and Lyla. Throughout the season, she, along with Lyla and Sirena, attempt to take away Zac's merman powers to make Mako safe for the Pod to return. Personality Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the point that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for her, Sirena, and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie thinks that both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers and has spent hours watching them from the beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar with the way of humans. That said - her knowledge of social human skills is sometimes patchier then she would like to admit - and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong - much to the amusement of the other mermaids. However, after the events of the Trident with Zac verses her friends and her, Nixie decides to leave Mako and go back to the Pod again with Lyla and left Sirena, who wanted to stay on land. Appearance Nixie is a teenage mermaid, with wavy brown hair and clear blue eyes. She also has fair skin with a couple of small birthmarks on her face. As a mermaid, she has an orange, scaly tail and bra. Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. Speed Swimming Nixie has the ability to swim at super speed of 6.9 in/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen seconds, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary cat being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Outcasts", Nixie and Lyla stopped Zac from bending apart his dog. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Nixie helps Lyla and Sirena to dry Zac. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Atmokinesis Nixie is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to create a storm in a bottle and make it rain over Zac. Electrokinesis As a part of Atmokinesis. Volume Reduction Nixie used this power to shrink Sirena's vocal cords. Gallery Etymology The name, Nixie, refers to a magical water creature similar to a mermaid called a Melusine ''or ''Neck. The Melusine are often depicted as having two tails. Also, Nixie is the name of a different Germanic mermaid shapeshifter and water spirit. Some legends depict the original Melusine as transforming only on Saturdays. A version of a Nixie/Melusine is the Starbucks logo that has two tails. Also, some legends depict Melusines sometimes transforming into dragons when they are discovered. Trivia *Nixie and Sirena can to speak dolphin. *She, along with Sirena and Lyla, got kicked out of the Pod. *She knew more about humans than Lyla and Sirena. *Her best friend has been Sirena since she was a hatchling. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Teens